The Crazy Girl
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Take a moment and consider, if you will, how most reality shows consist of the general stereo types. You have the bad boy, the ditzy blonde girl, the nerdy guy, and so on and so forth...can you guess which label Izzy falls under?


The Crazy Girl

Just a little one shot I did because I could not focus on the essay I was supposed to have been writing.-_-; This fic is pretty much Izzy-centric, and takes place just before her arrival at TDI. Take warning it gets a little wierd...just a small twist on the my idea of Izzy.^-^

Enjoy!

* * *

'_You know why they did it right?'_

Sharp green eyes opened to stare lazily to the ceiling above.

Izzy lay below deck of the fancy boat that was at the moment making its way toward the island she would be spending her summer at.

The island the reality show she signed up for would take place.

The lower deck consisted of a simple bed across from it a small dresser and mirror and a bathroom.

Next to the bathroom door sat her suitcase's filled with her belongings for her long summers stay.

"Hm?" Her green eyes slide to the side to look to the empty room.

"What?" She spoke softly, "What was that?"

There was nothing but an empty silence that filled the room.

Izzy moved to prop herself up on her elbows. Her curly red hair hung down in haphazard curls as her tired eyes once more scanned the small room.

'_Sleepy much?'_

Izzy blinked before tilting her head curiously to the side.

Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Yes." She answered truthfully, for she had been asleep before whoever had started talking.

There was a sudden light tapping.

Like something hard hitting against glass in a slow even pattern.

Izzy sat up fully before looking about her even more curiously.

Some movement caught the corner of her eye and she quickly snapped her head to look behind her toward the bathroom where her luggage sat.

There was nothing there.

She continued to stare.

'_Not there.'_

The tapping became faster and louder.

Izzy blinked before quickly redirecting her gaze to the source of the noise.

The mirror that hung over the small dresser.

The tapping became louder.

So loud now that the mirror began to vibrate with the threat to fall from the wall completely!

Izzy's face scrunched with irritability as she made a small sound of distress she quickly raised her hands up to cover her ears.

"Knock it off!" She cried out.

The tapping instantly stopped and the mirror stilled.

Izzy stared at the mirror unsurely before slowly lowering her hands down from her ears.

Her gaze still glued to the mirror she slowly slid herself from the bed and cautiously made her way toward the dresser.

Once before it she slowly placed her hands down timidly to rest against the marble slab and looked to the mirror.

Her wild red hair was still highly disoriented from her light nap. She stood clothed in her usual green attire her pretty green eyes still half hooded from some still lingering fatigue.

Slow and alarmingly she suddenly grinned.

Or her reflection did.

For she was not smiling.

Her eyes widened with a light start.

'_It's been a while huh, cutie?'_

Izzy stared.

Izzy in the mirror gave her a scrutinizing look tilting her head lightly her grin slipping from her face.

'_Don't tell me you've forgotten me?'_

For a moment longer Izzy continued to stare before obviously replying, "You're me."

A smirk quirked up on the reflections mouth, _'Sort of. I'm a different kind of you. I'm everything you're not.'_ She looked thoughtful then said, _'Like your other half.'_

Izzy continued to stare, "You look just like me."

The reflection in turn stared, her smirk grew then she leaned in close and haughtily replied, _'Looks can be deceiving.'_

Izzy furrowed her brow, "You're not really h-?" Again there was a sudden rush of motion from the corner of her eye. Izzy quickly turned her head back to the bathroom door, once again, looking to her luggage.

There was nothing there.

Izzy trained her gaze there a moment longer before slowly saying, "You're not really here." She looked back to her reflection, "Are you?"

In the mirror her reflection was leaning against her elbows on the marbled dresser her face propped up against her hand looking to Izzy with a slightly amused expression.

She said, _'No of course not. That would just be weird.'_

Izzy nodded slowly, "It would." she agreed.

But since she had woken up everything had felt weird. Nothing felt normal anymore.

She had a sudden feeling of incredibility.

Like she could do anything.

Like anything was possible.

She liked it.

And it didn't feel all that new to her.

She felt as though she had felt this feeling once before…

Her reflection gave a loud sigh, _'Which brings us back to our earlier question.'_ She gave Izzy a pointed look, _'You know why they did it don't you?'_

Izzy furrowed her brow, "Why who did what?"

Her reflection smirked, _'Don't you remember anything? Don't you remember me?'_

Izzy looked away trying to regain a hidden memory.

Yes…she did remember her.

This isn't the first time she had spoken like this...with her reflection.

"Isabella."

Her reflection grinned, _'Ding, ding, ding!'_

Isabella was Izzy's real name.

She hated that name. So at a young age she had given herself the nickname Izzy.

And then when she was eleven…she began to see strange things.

Things that weren't there.

And it was during her eleventh year that her reflection began to speak back to her.

Her reflection had identified herself as Isabella.

Izzy remembered her younger self surprisingly crying, 'Hey that's my name!'

Isabella had simply crossed her arms before haughtily saying, _'No it's not! You disowned it, and since you don't want it,'_ She had grinned, _'I'll take it.'_

Eleven had been the age she had first been diagnosed with psychosis, along with hyperactivity, and a few other insane disorders.

Izzy had found no qualms with her…problems but her parents were a different story.

Soon Izzy had been given the proper prescriptions to mellow out her craziness.

Isabella grinned at her, _'Remember now crazy girl?'_

Izzy looked to her reflection in shock, "My pills! They took Izzy's pills!" She cried out!

She hadn't taken them all day!

But…they had confiscated them just before she had boarded the boat.

Izzy had told them she couldn't function without them.

That they helped her to cope.

But the producers had told her that she would no longer need them.

Not from this point on.

Izzy had been confused, but hadn't really argued much on the matter.

She had been taking her pills for years now. They had become such an everyday part of her life she had almost forgot what she was taking them for.

She felt fine, like a normal sixteen year old girl.

Her existence was ordinary…and boring.

Something was missing.

Isabella began to laugh, _'Yeah! They took your pills alright!'_ She grinned, _'but do you know why?'_

Izzy shook her head, "They said Izzy didn't need them! They said Izzy'd be alright!"

Obviously they had been wrong.

Isabella shook her head lightly, _'No. It wasn't that they were wrong. They just lied.' _

Izzy stared.

Isabella gave a mean smirk, _'You're as crazy as you are gullible, aren't you?'_

She furrowed her brow lightly, "But…why would they do that…?" She asked with true confusion, "Why would they want to take away Izzy's…?"

And there it was again that flash of movement from near the bathroom again!

Izzy quickly looked.

This time she didn't miss it.

Her luggage was moving.

Something in her suitcase seemed to banging against the device as though trying to get out.

Izzy stared, "Wha…?"

Her suitcase wiggled and finally the zipper began to unzip itself from the inside.

Her suitcase opened and out stepped Mr. Paddington.

Her beloved stuffed bear.

He was covered in Izzy's cloths and somehow his button eyes were able to take on a strong look of irritancy.

He shook himself from her garments before moving to sit upon her suitcase.

He began to kick his toy bear legs back and forth leisurely before looking to Izzy.

His mouth of yarn and string pulled up to a pleasant smile and he waved happily at her.

Izzy hesitated at first before slowly bringing an unsure hand up to wave back.

Mr. Paddington used to be much more than just a stuffed bear before she had got on her pills.

She remembered now.

'_It's obvious isn't it?'_ Isabella spoke with a snide grin, _'They want you to…,'_ She raised her hand up using her finger to make a circular motion near her head, _'get confused.'_

Izzy looked to her.

Isabella said, _'They want you to go crazy.'_

Izzy stared, "No…why would they want that…?"

At that Isabella gave a loud mocking laugh, _'You're kidding right!? You're going on a reality show! Do you know what reality show's consist of!?'_

Izzy took on a thoughtful look.

She didn't really care. When the chance arose for her to join on to the show she had thought it would be fun.

Doing daring stunts, getting on TV.

Sounded cool!

That's why she had signed up.

Isabella answered, _'Stereo types.'_

Izzy blinked.

'_You can bet your life that this show will have, the overachieving person, the weird loner, the loud ghetto loud person, hmm probably a jock, oh and I bet they'll even have a goth!'_ Isabella gave a mean grin, _'you, on the other hand, you'll be branded as the crazy one!'_

Izzy gave a shocked look before giving a look of outrage, "That's stupid! Izzy is not crazy! Izzy is just like everyone else! Izzy is-!"

'_Izzy, Izzy, Izzy!'_ yelled Isabella mockingly, _'There you go talking in the third person again!'_

Izzy paused with a start and another look of shock, "Izzy was not-!?" again she paused upon realization of her words.

"Izzy…I mean _'I'_…I wasn't…" She looked to Isabella in surprise, "I was, wasn't I? I was talking in the third person…"

Isabella nodded, _'It's what crazy people do.'_

Izzy gave an irritable glare to her reflection.

She was beginning to remember that Isabella could be a smart ass pain sometimes.

She looked to the ground then back to her luggage.

Mr. Paddington was going through her suitcase quite nosily making a mess of her cloths.

Izzy snapped, "Put those back!"

Mr. Paddington looked to her with a start before apologetically moving to hide a pair of Izzy's panties behind his back.

Isabella said, _'They're gonna exploit you!'_

Izzy lowered her gaze to glare irritably to the ground.

'_They're gonna use you're craziness to get ratings! How lame is that!'_

Her head snapped up before she purposely made her way toward her luggage.

Mr. Paddington seeing this quickly threw one of her flip flops at her.

He missed horribly as it went flying over Izzy's shoulder.

He tried to hide behind the suitcase but Izzy knelt down and caught him easily enough.

She grabbed her many miscellaneous items and cloths and stuffed them into the suitcase before then stuffing the stuff bear in as well.

He squirmed and flailed about indignantly but in time Izzy was able to stuff him into suitcase and zip it up tight.

"You can come back out when you learn to behave Mr. Paddington!"

The suitcase began to thump angrily and someone began to laugh.

Izzy looked up to find a picture hanging on the wall.

On the picture was a painting of a little boy near the docks fishing. He was laughing at Izzy's performance with her bear quite amusedly.

Izzy stood placing her hands upon her hips with a look of authority.

"You!" She pointed to the boy, "Shut up!"

He instantly silenced before giving a sheepish and apologetic look.

A light chuckle sounded from the dresser, Izzy turned her irritable look to the mirror but her anger was quickly turned to shock as she was met with the sudden sight of Isabella moving to crawl out of the mirror.

It was slow and quite daunting to find herself moving from her supposed imprisoned dimension to step into hers.

She crawled onto the dresser before swinging her legs to cross over the edge.

Looking to Izzy she pulled lovely pink lips to stretch back to a tempting grin her green eyes dancing with amusement.

Izzy had to admit, she was pretty damn hot.

In a taunting sing song tone she happily stated, _'They're gonna make you look like a psycho.'_

For a moment Izzy stared...before suddenly a grin of her own formed upon her face.

"Izzy doesn't care. They can do whatever they want. Izzy just wants to have fun!"

She had been held back for far too long by those damn pills.

She was finally free again!

And she planned to use this freedom to the highest extent!

She was gonna bring this reality show to the ground!

Isabella gave her a dark stare before looking away from her with a snort and a roll of her eyes.

She shrugged, _'Whatever, go for it if you want. It's your reputation that you'll be ruining in front of billions of viewers.' _She looked to her with a mean grin,_ 'Be an insane freak on national television if that's what you want.'_

Izzy gave a loud and boisterous laugh, "Yup, yup!" She happily said before moving to jump up quite excitedly on the bed, "That's what Izzy wants!"

Isabella rolled her eyes, _'This is gonna be hella painful.'_ She replied moodily

She was everything Izzy was not.

Jumping up and down on the bed Izzy grinned, "Such a total downer! Izzy's done talking to you!"

In mid-jump Izzy moved to take off one of her shoes.

Isabella glared, _'So you want me to go away?'_

Izzy gave an evil smirk, "Yup! Izzy wants you to go away! Izzy wants to be alone!"

And with that she threw her shoe at Isabella hoping to hit her clear in her scowling face.

But her shoe only flew through her to hit against the mirror instantly crashing it into millions of cracked and jagged pieces to litter across the floor.

Izzy instantly stilled in her jumping and Isabella was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

'_You are alone.'_ There was light chuckle, _'Crazy girl.'_

She stared.

But her attention was suddenly snagged by a knocking against the door.

Then a man's voice, "Isabella…? Isabella, you okay in there?" The door opened slowly almost cautiously before a young man poked his head inside, "I heard a crash and…"

He trailed off looking to the broken glass on the floor, then he raised his gaze to the red head standing on the bed.

With only one shoe on Izzy stood giving the intern a highly displeased look, irritated with his sudden intrusion.

He frowned giving her a highly quizzical look before slowly saying, "Well uh…we're approaching the island now. Chris McClean will be announcing you soon…"

At this a wide grin split across the red head's face, "It's about time! Whoo! Izzy was getting so bored!"

He gave a skeptical look at her outburst, before shuffling nervously, "You might wanna get on deck now, Isabella. The cameras will be on you soon."

And for a moment Izzy stared, the large grin slipping slowly from her face to turn to a light and thoughtful smile.

Then her green eyes flashed with mischief narrowing darkly at the intern making him tense with a sudden start.

She spoke in a slow and taunting tone, "No, no, no. No, Isabella here. She's all gone see." Then she pointed to the broken shards of glass that littered the floor.

The intern looked to the broken glass she indicated then back to her.

His nervousness increased.

Izzy gave a light laugh and her grin grew splitting her face disarmingly green iris's narrowing in a way that assured a promise for trouble.

"Call me Izzy."

Oh yeah…she was gonna bring this show to the ground.

~Fin~

Haha creating Isabella as a counter part to Izzy was fun!^-^ I love Izzy but sometimes she can get a bit annoying. Like a younger sibeling you love to death but they often times can get so on your nerves you just want them to sit down and shut up! That's how I assume it would be like with Izzy.

Tell me what u think I. You know I care. 3

Peace-) AR


End file.
